Planning Ahead
by Jelsemium
Summary: Ginny Weasley's plans before her first year at Hogwarts. Chapter two takes place eleven years after chapter one. Fluff Alert!
1. Table Setting

Planning Ahead

By Jill Weber/Jelsemium

A Mini Ginny fic, set during the summer between Harry's first year and Harry's second, courtesy of too much carbon monoxide during rush hour.

Virginia Weasley grew up in love with Harry Potter. How could she not? She learned Harry Potter's name before she learned her brothers'. Her bedtime stories were of Harry's victory over You-Know-Who rather than Cinderella and Snow White. Her favorite book growing up was a children's treasury of great warriors, which had Harry's victory as it's last chapter. She'd always dreamed of growing up to be his wife.

And then her brother Ron had become Harry Potter's best friend. Ginny could have died from happiness. All through that school year, Ginny appended questions about Harry to every owl they sent to her brothers, with extra questions for Ron, no matter who the owl was for. All during the long summer days she pestered and quizzed and cross-examined her four brothers, especially Ron, about every detail they could recall.

She was silenced only when Ron informed her loftily that he was trying to write to Harry and he needed to concentrate. She watched with wide eyes as Ron sent Errol off with letter after letter for THE Harry Potter. She suffered with him when Errol returned all dozen of Ron's letters unopened. It grieved her to think that Harry Potter wasn't interested in her family… in her.

She lurked in corners to hear what the older brothers thought.

"Do you think he's snubbing Ron?" Percy asked the twins.

"No," George said thoughtfully. " You know him as well as we do, Perce. He's not the type. He's a nice kid."

"Besides, I got the impression he's rather lonely living with those Muggle relatives of his," Fred chimed in. "He doesn't have anybody at home to talk magic to."

"That's what I thought," Percy said. 

Ginny felt better immediately. The twins and Percy didn't agree on many things. So, if all three of them thought that Harry Potter was too nice to snub Ron, then Harry Potter was too nice to snub Ron. And if he was lonely… her breath caught in her throat. He must not have a witch girlfriend if he didn't have anyone to talk magic to! Her way was clear!

Later that evening, she 'accidentally' overheard her parents discussing Harry's lack of response.

"Molly, I don't like this," her father said. "Ron's worried sick and even the twins are concerned. I think it's time we investigated."

"Now, Arthur," her mother said. Ginny could picture her Mum putting a hand on her Dad's elbow as she always did to restrain him. "Let's not be too hasty. Perhaps he and his family have been on holiday? Give it a few more days, if we haven't heard from him on Friday, then we can investigate over the weekend."

Ginny didn't wait to hear more. She danced all the way to her bedroom. Harry Potter was coming this weekend! She began to plan her wardrobe. There was that old green robe that her Aunt Fran had sent her. Mum could fix the hems and add a bit of lace. Maybe she'd even lend Ginny a necklace to go with it.

When Harry arrived, she'd be sitting in the front room, arranging flowers in a vase. He'd probably smile and say something nice about how she looked. She'd smile at him and tell him that this was her favorite robe because green had always been her favorite color. Then she'd gaze significantly into his green eyes.

After a pleasant nights' dream of roaming the grounds of Hogwarts with Harry, Ginny began to plan ahead. She'd wear her Mum's old wedding gown, of course. Maybe with something of Harry's Mum, too. She'd have to pick her bridesmaids later, of course, she didn't have any close girlfriends yet.

She couldn't find her brush, so she smoothed her hair back with her hands. She was deciding on names for their two children (she didn't want as big a family as her parent's had!) as she skipped downstairs for breakfast. She sighed dreamily over the day when she would walk into the kitchen and see Harry Potter sitting at the table and smiling at her.

Then she walked into the kitchen and saw Harry Potter sitting at the table.

For one shocked second, Ginny Weasley stared at the apparition. Then she realized that she _was _awake and that she _wasn't _dressed and _hadn't even brushed her hair_. She squealed and bolted for her room.

She slammed the door and leaned on it, like she expected pursuit. 'What had happened to _Friday_?' She wondered frantically. Her parents wouldn't have gone without telling her that they were going! It had to have been her brothers. The twins and Ron had gone after Harry _without warning her_!

She sank to the floor, face flaming, and couldn't decide if she should poison her brothers before she drowned herself, or if she should just haunt them for the rest of eternity.


	2. Eleven Years Later...

11 years later…

By Jill Weber/Jelsemium

Chapter two of my 'one chapter' Ginny Mini.

Standard Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. I'm using them without permission or intent to make a profit.

Ginny had grown up in love with Harry Potter. She'd had dreamed of Harry Potter, of being his girlfriend, of being his wife. She had daydreamed constantly of walking into the kitchen in the morning and seeing Harry Potter at the table. The first time it had happened, shortly before she'd started at Hogwarts, she had nearly had a heart attack.

Now, seeing him at the kitchen table was an everyday occurrence. Everything had worked out exactly as planned. (Well, not _exactly _as planned, but it _had _worked out, so she wasn't going to complain.) She had been Harry's girlfriend. She was now Harry's wife. When she woke up that morning to find that Harry had already risen, she confidently expected to find Harry seated at the kitchen table, as usual. 

Only he wasn't. He was on his hands and knees _under _the table, scrubbing the floor with a rag. Her cat, Pixie, was watching him with great interest. Ginny rubbed her eyes. Her husband was still under the table. "Harry, what on _Earth _are you doing?"

Harry's head came up with a jerk and almost smacked against the underside of the table. "Oh, good morning, Ginny," he said. "I was just cleaning one of Pixie's hairballs up from the floor." He crawled out from under the table and looked at her unhappily. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Ginny had sat down abruptly, giggling into her hands. "Oh, _Harry_!" she said. "Why didn't you just use a cleaning spell? It's _much _faster than scrubbing by hand!"

Harry stared at her open-mouthed for a few moments, then stood up and silently deposited the rag into the rag bin before going to the sink to wash his hands.

Ginny stopped giggling as soon as she realized that she'd really hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry," she said, walking over to him and laying her hand on his elbow. She looked at stove, where the sausage was cooking. There was a bowl of whisked eggs and a bowl of pancake batter waiting their turn at the fire. All, no doubt, prepared by hand the Muggle way.

"That's okay," Harry said, as if trying to not show he'd been hurt. "Guess it's stupid of me to…"

Ginny silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips. "It's not stupid. You were raised by Muggles, of course you do things the Muggle way." 

Harry relaxed and the hurt look faded. 

Ginny giggled again and Harry gave her an ironic look. "Now what?" he asked.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "It's just that all my childhood fantasies about you somehow never included you cleaning cat yack off the floor by hand."

One black eyebrow raised. "_All _your childhood fantasies about me?" Harry questioned. "Did you fantasize about me a lot, then?" he teased.

Ginny nodded. "Oh, of course, _all _us little witches dreamed about marrying the Great Harry Potter."

Harry snorted. "Oh, please," he said. He wiped his hands and went back to fixing breakfast. He picked up the coffee pot, then set it down again and picked up his wand.

"Seriously," Ginny insisted. "I had our courtship all planned out months before we ever met." A grin blossomed on her face. "I even had the names of our children picked out before we were introduced."

Harry laughed as he waved his wand at the coffee pot. "Children's names? A bit _premature_, don't you think?" he said. He turned his wand at the eggs.

Ginny kissed him on the cheek and caused him to splatter eggs and pancake batter all over the kitchen when she whispered in his ear: "Not anymore."

W W W 

Author's Notes:

SiriusBPadfoot: Just for you, chapter two! (You have me on author's alert? WoW, I'm flattered!)

Sanction: Thanks, I'm glad I made you smile. And I'm glad you think I did a good job of capturing Ginny at age eleven. I was _planning _to stop at one chapter, but this little bunny popped into my head last night…

Chary: Thanks for saying it was wonderfully written! Glad you think it fit well with canon. I based the idea that Ginny had grown up hearing stories about Harry from what Hagrid said about Malfoy in the first book. "He's grown up knowin' yer name if his family is wizardin' folk."

Glad you like my handling of the children. Erm, professors? I've got ideas for Sirius, but he's not a professor. (In fact, I'm not convinced he qualifies as an adult, either.) 

^_^ : Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the details!

Ozma: Thanks! I'm glad I made you laugh and cringe at the same time. That was basically the idea. I think that sort of planning ahead is something a lot of little girls do. I know I had a tendency to pair my name with boys that I liked. This story really came from my memories of being eleven and infatuated.

Hope y'all liked this, cause this story is officially over! That's all she wrote!


End file.
